


Certain Things

by Luna_Shinigami



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, Convultion, Guilty Will Graham, Innocent Will Graham, Love/Hate, M/M, sex prision
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Shinigami/pseuds/Luna_Shinigami
Summary: Este es mi regalo de Santa Secreto Hannigram para Andu, preciosa con mucho cariño.William Graham esta en prisión, es inocente, es prístino, es una víctima, es un dolor constante y él lo liberaría, no puede evitarlo, no puede evitar quitarle la pareja del destripador.





	Certain Things

**Author's Note:**

> _Certain Things_
> 
>  [Hannibal]
> 
>   
> 
> Nota: los personajes de Hannibal no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.
> 
>  
> 
> Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.
> 
>  
> 
> Este es mi regalo de santa Secreto para Andu Brown, espero linda, que te guste desde el fondo de mi oscuro corazón.
> 
>  
> 
> Atentamente Luna Shinigami
> 
>  

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_Escucho las campanas de aquella torre majestuosa;_

_Las campanas del esplendor de Yale en una noche turbulenta;_

_Repicando con sorna en una hora lúgubre_

_Sobre un mundo sacudido por la codicia y el espanto._

_Sus melodiosos tonos resuenan en miríadas de tejados;_

_Un millón de almas insomnes asiste al juego de los carillones;_

_Sin embargo, su mensaje cae sobre un suelo pedregoso…_

_Su espíritu es cercenado por la espada del Tiempo._

_Lovecraft_

Podía ver entre los barrotes, al dulce cordero, le gustaba el dulce cordero. Olía a sangre, a fuego, olía a la marca maldita de quien ha estado en el infierno y cuyo cuerpo fue reclamado por un demonio mayor a sí mismo.

 

Se quedaba mirando fijamente en cada una de sus alucinaciones, lo veía perderse entre el moho de una celda y una voz en su cabeza.

 

Una voz que particularmente extraña, se parecía a la de su psiquiatra.

 

Lo veía caer al infierno y salir de el, sin triunfo alguno; sino cada vez más hundido y atravesado en las tinieblas que juro alejar.

 

Un prisionero de su mente y su cuerpo, un prisionero no dentro de los barrotes a su alrededor, sino un prisionero dentro del palacio de su memoria.

 

Lo veía y lo sabía, William Graham jamás hubiese asesinado como lo hizo el destripador, no era el destripador, aunque eso no quería decir que el dulce cordero no pudiera hacerlo, sonrió delineando su figura a través del monitor del manicomio, sabía que Will Graham lograría convertirse en aquello que todos habían jurado que era.

 

Un monstruo. Incluso peor que el mismo destripador.

 

Le miró fijamente, cada jadeo al caer en la celda, arqueando su columna, cambiando, mostrando un cambio de dulce cordero a lobo feroz. Y le gustaba, no pudo evitar lamerse los labios de manera suave, mirando como sus risos se pegaban al rostro, como el gemido salía entre el dolor del alma y el orgasmo corpóreo.

 

Esta noche solo estaba él. Así que pudo acariciar su virilidad sobre el pantalón blanco, deleitándose con la vista del cuerpo del precioso cordero, que pertenecía a otro rebaño y definitivamente a otro pastor.

 

Sentía la lujuria atravesar su cuerpo de maneras inconexas por verle allí, pasando la transición de victima a depredador, viéndolo convulsionar contra el sucio catre mientras su cuerpo se llenaba de sudor amargo.

Se dejó de tocar, y se levanto para tomar las llaves.

 

Sabia que lo que hacía era prohibido y no por las estúpidas leyes de Chilton, no, era prohibido porque William Graham era la manzana prohibida del Jardín del Edén, Jack Crawford era Dios, en definitiva, todo poderoso, imponente, fuerte y justificando el final con los medios; el Destripador era la serpiente, el mismo Lucifer como señor de Luz y Oscuridad, tentando a un pobre mortal como él, con la manzana.

 

Lucifer, el hijo mas hermoso de Dios, ese era el destripador.

 

Pero Lucifer también encontró quien le quitara el poder a la diestra de Dios, y seria él quien lo haría, quien le quitaría el poder y se coronaria como el siniestro dios cruel, haciendo un trabajo más elegante y maestro que él, coronaria cada asesinato con flores jóvenes y destrozaría cráneos vertiendo la sangre sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Will.

 

Tomaría esa manzana y la convertiría en cáliz.

 

Se acerco a la celda, luego de haber desactivado todas las cámaras del pabellón y coloco la llave en la cerradura, abriendo la puerta, causando un sonido vivo y mortecino al mismo tiempo.

 

¡que dualidad!

 

¡que contradicción!

 

Aspiro fuertemente oliéndole, se acerco al cordero convertido en lobo.

 

A la victima convertida en Victimario.

 

A la manzana convirtiéndose en Tesoro.

 

El pulso estaba por las nubes, el olor era acido de temor y de excitación, cada gota caía sobre su cuerpo, cada musculo estaba tenso en su transformación, en su devenir.

 

Lamio el sudor cayendo de su cuello, sintiendo su sabor salado y agrio, escuchando un gemido voluntario de aquel que fue hallado culpable de crímenes bellos, crímenes hermosos.

 

Ladeo su rostro y vio esos hermosos ojos azules y supo que había caído, se había tentado y había mordido con presteza la manzana otorgada del Jardín del Edén, seria expulsado de una civilización para entrar en un espiral eterno de fuego derramado en el infierno, donde seria coronado, junto con Will a su diestra.

 

Acaricio su cintura, cubierta por aquel mono de prisión azul oscuro y desprendió la cremallera larga sin encontrar algún tipo de negativa, que William Graham estuviera delirando no tenia importancia para él.  Pudo dejar al desnudo el cuerpo menudo, los risos que se pegaban a su rostro y nuca y se atrevió a besarlo.

 

“Hannibal” escucho el susurro en su oído y miro su rostro pálido, sus ojos acuosos, verdaderamente azules, pero allí no estaba “Hannibal” de nuevo escucho, y debió sentirse desdeñado y debió salir.

 

Debió.

 

Debió hacer tantas cosas.

 

Pero no las hizo.

 

Desnudo a William Graham besando y mordiendo cada parte del cuerpo de este, saboreando cada textura, escuchando y deleitándose de cada gemido voluntario e involuntario, quiso marcar cada parte de su cuerpo, para recordarle al destripador, que ahora, entre estos barrotes, seria suyo y luego, cuando tomara su lugar en el podio de asesinos seriales, William estaría a su diestra o postrado en sus rodillas.

 

Su excitación venia de la lucha ganada sin que el destripador lo supiera, se sentía como un guerrero antiguo tomando la mujer del caído, e iba a disfrutarlo mucho mas cuando tomara a Will completamente consiente en la sangre del enemigo caído.

 

Abrió las piernas y se deleito con la docilidad que ofrecía.

Su nariz se pego a la ingle ajena, olía a maduro e inocencia, a destrucción y empatía, olía a cosas que ni él sabia el significado, solo se estaba engolosinando con la sensación; el mismo sintió el afán enceguecedor de desnudarse, de quedar a la par de su víctima de Lujuria.

 

Quedando desnudo de aquel pantalón blanco, acaricio las caderas, los muslos, el pecho ajeno, con pequeñas cicatrices, liso, suave, terso a diferencia de su rostro barbudo.

 

Sonrió al sentir las manos ajenas recitando “Hannibal” en cada toque.

 

No fue necesario estirar su entrada al paraíso ni su caída al infierno, solo le penetro, causando que se arqueara contra él, que le mordiera el hombro, que le marcara con fuerza, mientras el le penetraba su interior, marcándolo por dentro; gimió y gruño como un animal poseyendo a otro, podía escuchar los gritos groseros de algunos enfermos del pabellón pero ahora mismo no le importaba, solo le importaba estar allí, dentro de William Graham, incluso si venia el destripador por su cabeza, estaba seguro de poder acabar con él y quedarse con Will.

 

Mordió su cuello y se sintió correspondido de la manera agresiva que el otro devolvía su afecto.

 

Animales

 

Asesinos

 

Depredadores

 

Ambos lo eran.

 

Y justo en el pináculo del placer, justo en el deseo profundo de llegar al orgasmo, Will enredo sus brazos en su cuello.

 

-Asesina a Hannibal Lecter por mi- gruño – hazlo en mi nombre y seré tuyo- y luego simplemente sintió todo oscuro, se sintió devorado por la oscuridad del orgasmo y se sintió a ella jalado por William Graham.

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 

Hannibal le miro de arriba a bajo, viendo como Will se acercaba a los barrotes, podía olerlo, podía saber cada marca debajo de ese estúpido traje de prisión, podía oler la mancha impía de otro hombre en el cuerpo de Will y poco falto para dejar caer su traje de persona.

 

Se acerco a la misma velocidad a los barrotes causando la perfección de un espejo, una simetría que solo causarían ellos mismos, os ojos casi rojos de Hannibal mostraban lo que su rostro inexpresivo no, la suave levedad de su calma falsa, dejaba ahora mostrar los demonios internos que causaban estragos, los demonios que emergían de la superficie dispuestos a atacar.

 

-Will- la voz sedosa era presagio de una furia inimaginable.

 

-Doctor Lecter- Will le saludo con ironía acercándose aun más para que Hannibal viera sus marcas, su olor que había cambiado.

 

-has sido un chico malo, Will- aseguro muy suave, casi ni moviendo sus labios, en un tono que ni siquiera era tomado por la cámara.

 

-Ira por ti, tomara su lugar y yo a su lado- le aseguro.

 

Hannibal mostro sus dientes de tiburón -has condenado al infierno al pobre diablo, que trata de robar a Perséfone del mismo Hades-

 

Will sonrió acercándose rosando sus bucles negros contra los barrotes – Es posible que Hades sea remplazado y no sea el depredador que espera Perséfone, este dulce muchacho es mas joven, mas fuerte y mas vital- cuando lo dijo vio el enojo aun mas fuerte en Hannibal, su traje se caía pieza por pieza ante la mirada de Will y solo pudo sonreír – demuestra que Hades no claudica y tal vez Perséfone será su compañera eterna…- le aseguro.

 

-Juegas con fuego, Perséfone- aseguro- aun cuando antes fuiste primavera…-

-me llevaste al infierno y me mostraste su oscuridad, hazte responsable y demuestra que puedes hacerte cargo de mi bruma, si no, da un paso al costado y deja que otro ilumine mi camino hacia las tinieblas- le sonrió y se alejó.

 

Hannibal apretó la mano – quitare ese odioso olor, Will, a mi olfato es algo grosero tenerlo e impropio- le aseguro – tendrás noticias mías y de tu “dulce muchacho” se giro y salió de allí, como quien había sido herido por un amigo y no retado por Perséfone para sostenerla en las tinieblas.

 

El elegante doctor paso por uno de los enfermeros, cabello corto, rostro pícaro y sonrisa desafiante, se detuvo un segundo, oliendo a Will en él y supo que era el “dulce muchacho”.

 

El caníbal salió con la cabeza en alto, si Matthew Brown era joven, pero él era un depredador más peligroso, mas astuto.

 

Sonrió acercándose a su auto, seria una caza extraordinaria y Will Graham seria suyo para siempre en esa oscuridad que se cernía sobre ellos y allí, cuando fueran uno, el mundo empezaría a caer bajo sus garras y el infierno seria desolador de mano de su Perséfone.

 

Porque no era un tesoro,

 

Porque no era una Víctima,

 

Porque no era un cordero.

 

Porque William Graham era su propio diseño.

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

Matane!!! ¡Y feliz Navidad!! Este es mi regalo de Navidad para Andu, espero hermosa que te guste tu santa Secreto.

 

 

 


End file.
